Kulu-Ya-Ku Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Runner Wyvern *Family: Ya-Ku *Genus: Kulu *Species: Kulu-Ya-Ku *Close Relatives: Tzitzi-Ya-Kuモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 3 Kulu-Ya-Ku is a raptorial Bird Wyvern that was discovered in the New World. History Not much is known about Kulu-Ya-Ku's discovery. Habitat Range Kulu-Ya-Ku primarily inhabit the Wildspire Waste but will venture into the Ancient Forest for various reasons.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Kulu-Ya-Ku Kulu-Ya-Ku have been observed entering the Ancient Forest during the Jagras breeding season or, more recently, when they sense immense energy within the area.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 Ecological Niche Kulu-Ya-Ku are exclusively ovivores, meaning they only eat eggs. They primarily feed on the eggs of Herbivores and Flying Wyverns, but have been observed eating ones from various species, including other Kulu-Ya-Ku.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 Daily a Kulu-Ya-Ku needs to feed on three to four eggs to survive but has to risk encountering large monsters to do so.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 Monsters like Jagras, Great Jagras, Barroth, Rathian, Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos and the rare Deviljho could pose a serious threat to Kulu-Ya-Ku.Deviljho preying on a Kulu-Ya-Ku: https://youtu.be/5OJA8_xYAWk?t=31 Biological Adaptations *Length: 901.24cm *Height: 338cm *Foot Measurements: 70cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 207 From Kulu-Ya-Ku living in a rugged environment, it has evolved strong muscular legs to aid it in leaping up and over cliffs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 Since it is low in the food chain, Kulu-Ya-Ku has also brownish scales that help it to blend into the background of its environment.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 208 Kulu-Ya-Ku has three fingers on each of its hands, and the center one is the longest of the three. On the tips of its fingers are special protrusions used for grasping objects such as eggs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 208 This bird wyvern is often called the Scratching Bird because it is known to dig into the ground to find rocks. Despite its size, Kulu-Ya-Ku can pick up and lift 300kg boulders before bashing them against threats.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 It can pick up such large objects due to it having well-developed pectoral muscles.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 Although its ability to pick up and use objects is impressive, its greatest strength is likely its sensitive beak. With this beak, Kulu-Ya-Ku can detect slight changes in the environment and find the exact location of a hidden object.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 208 It also has two rows of spikes on its tongue to prevent egg yolk from escaping its mouth.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 208 Behavior Kulu-Ya-Ku is a relatively docile monster until provoked, not attacking unless struck by an assailant or frightened. Most of the time, Kulu-Ya-Ku can be seen peacefully walking around its territory, leaving feathers behind as a warning to unwanted intruders, as it searches for new nests to raid.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 206 If it's holding a rock, Kulu-Ya-Ku feels confident enough to challenge larger monsters directly.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 14Example: https://youtu.be/sYnX0CJcqVw?t=1788 Breeding Habits Sometime after mating with a male, the female Kulu-Ya-Ku will lay two eggs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 She'll take one of the eggs while her mate takes the other before both parents go their separate ways.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 For months, the parents will constantly carry their eggs until they hatch, protecting them from predators.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 Although predators are a threat to the eggs during this long incubation period, the parents are likely the biggest threat to them. While carrying the eggs, the male and female Kulu-Ya-Ku will have to fight their hunger since they both won't eat anything until their young hatch.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 In some rare instances, the parents ended up eating their unborn young.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 Kulu-Ya-Ku eggs have a unique color, compared to the ones eaten by the species, to remind the parents that is their young, but that indication doesn't work in some cases.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 209 Once the chicks have hatched, they will use rocks to break open eggs until their beaks are hard enough.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 208 Sources *Monster Hunter: World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology